


Vela

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Spabel Week 2015 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day 1: Fantasy, F/M, Spabel Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles; story stretched from The Stellar Guardians to her who was yearning for living in the sky. {for Spabel Week 2015}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vela

_day 1: fantasy [ vela ]_

.

* * *

**a. kiss**

As she was the guardian of Vela, and he was the Pegasus', the neighbors thought that it was not fine for them who were currently in a special relationship, for the constellations were on opposite to each other. (we are forbidden to leave our lair more than several Celestial Hours, so they need to improve their ability to speed up their moving so that they can meet more often without being punished in the end, right?--Mei, guardian of Cygnus concerned so.)

They were fine, nevertheless, as their hands were magical enough to stop the ones who were doubtful to their relationship.

If you saw a flash of green in your midnight and it was as fast as you blinking your eyes, good, you have found a blowing kiss from the Stellar Guardians, Emma, who was yearning for her Antonio, then.

* * *

 

**b. dream**

"It must be so great to live up there," Emma  caressed the edge of her Peony lair, "I want to be a star near that ... um, kind of sail form of constellation?"

"Hmmm? Antonio gently placed himself beside Emma, wings stopped fluttering and hand slowly crept towards hers, "Sure you really want it?"

She inhaled. Carnation aroma emanated from him and it formed a compound she needed for the next, next, and next seconds--and, yes, she thought that pixies didn't only need a combination of oxygen and stamen aroma to keep on living, she needed him--him, him. Then she turned her head, "No, I do think I don't."

* * *

**c. alpha**

Emma thought that being and alpha of a constellation, namely, (--hers) Vela, was not exactly a good idea. People were exaggerating that it was the best place, a spotlight, but when she gazed at Antonio, the omega of Vela, that hardly could be seen by Earth, she wished that she could share the light to the person, even though Antonio had never minded the unpopularity he had.

So one night she reached for him in his sleep. Kissed his lips tenderly, stole a first kiss from the man who always wore his best smile unconditionally, even Earth barely recognized him.

The next night, people on the Earth found two bright stars in Vela. "Oh, there are two alphas in the Sail Constellation?"

**Author's Note:**

> just fyi, i combined two themes for these drabbles; firstly from the decided ones from spabelweek at tumblr, and i mixed it with another prompt. hee hee.


End file.
